1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a cooperation method, and more particularly to an image forming system including an image forming apparatus remotely operated by a portable information device and a cooperation method performed in the image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the functions of Multi-Functional Peripherals (MFPs) have become increasingly complex and involve wide-ranging conditions for executing processes, which often makes the operation of setting the conditions complicated. Meanwhile, portable information devices in recent years have been sophisticated and increased in variety to meet personal needs. Portable information devices carried by individuals are used relatively more frequently than MFPs, so that users can learn the operation procedures thereof even though they are complicated. For this reason, techniques for remotely operating an MFP with a portable information devices have been developed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-228036 discloses an image processing system including a mobile phone and an image processing apparatus, in which the mobile phone executes a function setting information input program to display an input screen for the image processing apparatus to perform function settings. When the user inputs function setting information, a code image generated by converting the input function setting information is displayed on a display unit. When the user holds the code image displayed on the mobile phone over a scan unit of the image processing apparatus, the image processing apparatus scans the code image, performs user authentication, and then extracts the function setting information from the code image for image processing in accordance with the function setting information.
In the conventional image processing system, however, a dedicated function setting information input program corresponding to the image processing apparatus has to be installed in the mobile phone. For example, when the functions of the image processing apparatus are expanded, or when an image processing apparatus having different functions is used, a function setting information input program adapted thereto has to be installed. Accordingly, the mobile phone is dependent on the functions of the image processing apparatus that it cooperates with.